1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuit board assemblies, and particularly, to a circuit board assembly used with a motherboard system.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard system of a computer is becoming increasingly integrated to support a growing number of features and/or more compact packaging. Typically, the motherboard system includes a motherboard, a microprocessor, a co-processor (if any), a memory, a basic input/output system, a number of plug slots, and one or more heat sinks mounted on the microprocessor. In a commonly used motherboard system, the plug slots are substantially parallel to a fixing bracket for securing the heat sink. Generally, the fixing bracket is substantially rectangular with four connecting portions protruding from the four corners thereof and extending along the diagonal of the fixing bracket. Because the connecting portions extend outward, the fixing bracket occupies a relatively large area, and the distance between the plug slot and the fixing bracket is relatively small. However, the width of the motherboard is limited, thereby is not convenient for the assembly and removal of the fixing bracket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.